


Weevil Hunt

by Tabakat



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabakat/pseuds/Tabakat
Summary: Tosh touches something she shouldn’t. Hijianks insue. Crackish





	Weevil Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Torchwood. I do not mean any copyright infringement from this work. No money is made off this, by its author, nor will it be with my knowledge or consent. This is a fannish work for fun only.  
> Author’s Note. If I had to set this in the time line. It would be in between Season One and Two. It is slightlyAU, but it could be cannon.

“OWEN!”

“Oyi! This one was all Tosh!”

“Me? 

“You’re the one that pushed the red button. You know not to touch red buttons. Red! It’s intergalactic code for don’t touch!”

“And it was me, thinking of Weevils was it?” 

“No.” Owen admitted with a sheepish look.

“But why are they the size of Eggs?” Gwen asked, discovering a growling weevil behind her coffee cup.

“That would be Ianto and Jack’s fault.” Tosh said. At Gwen’s inquisitive look she elaborated. “He suggested that Ianto’s niece and nephew might enjoy a large Easter Egg hunt this year. You know how they spoil them.”

She was silent for a few seconds, “So what then, this is a Weevil Hunt?”

“Yeah.”

“Brilliant.”

“The good news,” Tosh said slowly “is that the effect seems to be localized to the hub.”


End file.
